


Schwarzkünstlerin

by DeineMudda (HHGay)



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [8]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Horror, Kränzele is back, Murder Mystery, Schwarzkünstlerin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/DeineMudda
Summary: Wie kommt Frau Kränzele in den ersten Stpck ohne gesehen zu werden? Inzwischen wollen es die Schüler nicht mehr wissen. Manche Sachen sollte man lieber in Ruhe lassen.





	Schwarzkünstlerin

Diesmal waren sie vorbereitet. Ja, das waren sie. Sie hatten einen Außenposten an jedem Eingang, einen Späher im Biogang, der den Lift beobachten konnte, einen im anderen Gang, obwohl sie die Treppe nie nutzte, aber Vorsicht war schließlich die Mutter der Porzelankiste. Dann war da noch einer im ersten Stock im Liftgang, und noch einer im zweiten Stock im Liftgang.

Und sie alle hatten Walkie-Talkies. Ihre Muskeln und Geister waren angespannt, wie bereit zum Sprung, wenn der kräftige Körper der spanischen Dampfwalze, um die Ecke wallen würde, angekündigt durch das schauderhafte Geräusch der Räder ihres Rollkoffers auf dem Fliesenboden. Unaufhaltsam würde sie sich den Gang runterschieben, Schüler würden aus dem Weg spritzen, aber nicht sie. Nein, sie waren schließlich vorbereitet.

Gespannt warteten sie in die Stille hinein, nervös und zittrig. Aber es gab keinen Grund zur Aufregung, sie waren ja alle vorbereitet. Das Walkie-Talkie knisterte.

„Hier spricht Posten 3. Gangstand angefordert. Over.“

„Hier spricht Posten 1. Gangstand auf leer. Nasenaffe ist noch nicht in Sich. Ich wiederhole, Nasenaffe ist noch nicht in Sicht. Over.“

So meldete sich kurz jeder Posten, etwas, was sie alle fünf Minuten machten, und knackend wurden die Walkie-Talkies wieder still. Endresultat: Frau Kränzele war nicht in Sicht.

Sie wurden unruhig. Im Schulhaus wurde es stiller, als nach und nach alle Klassenzimmer aufgesperrt wurden. Man konnte noch das ein oder andere Gespräch hören, dann war es still.

Plötzlich knackte das Walkie-Talkie wieder und jetzt saßen alle auf glühenden Kohlen.

„Hier spricht Posten 5.“

Der Junge klang außer Atem. Man konnte hören, wie er den Gang runterrannte. Posten 5 war im ersten Stock positioniert. Hektisch, fast schon brüllend rief er: „Der Nasenaffe! Argg!!“

Alle zuckten zusammen. Was war da los? Was passierte da? Und wie zum Teufel war Frau Kränzele aus dem nichts im ersten Stock aufgetaucht?!

Die jetzt nutzlosen Posten rannten die Treppen hoch.

Durch das Walkie-Talkie konnte man einen Schrei hören, dann einen lauten Knall, als das Walkie-Talkie auf den Boden des Gangs. Und dann Stille. Starr blieben die Schüler stehen, wo sie waren. Sie dachten erst dass Walkie-Talkie wäre ausgegangen, aber man konnte noch das Knacken hören.

Und dann plötzlich hörten sie durch die Geräte das Geräusch von Rollen eines Koffers über Linoleum.

Ihnen lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. Dann rannten sie los.

Später, als sie im Unterricht saßen, fehlte Karl. Aber keiner sagte etwas, keiner sagte in dieser Stunde irgendetwas, alle schwiegen. Keiner schaute ihr in die Augen.  Karl kam nie wieder.


End file.
